In the fulfillment industry, goods are often stored in a warehouse or distribution center, where they are picked, packed, and shipped to meet the content requirements of a specific order. Using conventional packing means, order fulfillment typically involves a human operator receiving an order, selecting (and possibly assembling) a shipping container (e.g., a corrugated fiberboard box), picking goods (e.g., from warehouse shelves), packing the goods in the shipping container, and sealing and otherwise preparing the packed container for shipment. In another example, a fulfillment center may include a number of packing stations, where a human operator receives pre-picked goods (e.g., goods picked by another human), selects (and possibly assembles) a shipping container, moves the pre-picked goods into the shipping container, and seals and otherwise prepares the packed container for shipment. Conventional packing mechanisms employ little, if any, automation and can require a large number of pack stations.
Recent developments in packaging technology have improved the cost-efficiency of the fulfillment process. For example, the ON-DEMAND PACKAGING (ODP) system from PACKSIZE INTERNATIONAL dynamically produces containers that are custom-sized for a particular order, while optimizing use of packaging material (e.g., corrugated fiberboard). FIG. 1 illustrates an example fulfillment station 100 that includes an ODP system 101, and which enables an operator to produce custom-sized containers during the packing process. Enabling an operator to custom-generate containers that are sized for the items being packaged can greatly reduce the amount of packaging material that is used during the fulfillment process, can reduce the amount of filler/protective material used during packaging, and can reduce freight costs (e.g., postage, shipping) through use of smaller shipping containers that are well-suited for the items packaged therein. A high-volume fulfillment operation may include a number of fulfillment stations that each includes an ODP system.
Even with the efficiencies that ODP systems provide in terms of freight and packaging material savings, there remain inefficiencies in terms of human error in using ODP systems, idle time spent by ODP systems while an operator is performing his or her tasks, and other capital considerations. For example, the quality of the manual work performed by human operators is to some degree dependent on quick on-the-fly decisions made by the operator (e.g., the size of container needed for a particular order). Poor operator decisions may result in shipping containers that are too big, which can then lead to excessive freight costs and the excessive use of protective filling. Poor operator decisions may also result in too small shipping containers, which can then lead to insufficient use of protective filling.
In another example, often a quality assurance process is followed by operators, such as scanning a barcode of all individual items in an order to ensure that all items in the order are correct and accounted for. The time spent on these quality assurance processes reduces the throughput of on-demand container generation devices, since they may sit idle until the packer is ready to generate a new container. For example, depending on the number of items in an order, it may take a human operator several minutes to package a single order. During this time, an ODP system, which may be capable of producing a new container every few seconds, may be sitting idle. In addition, cycle times (i.e., the time taken by a human operator to complete an order) may vary by order and/or by human operator, leading to unpredictability in the throughput of a given ODP system.
In yet another example, the space occupied by ODP systems, packaging material, and other associated hardware and supplies occupies valuable space when there are a large number of packing stations and when there is an ODP system, packaging material, etc. at each packing station. As such, fulfillment centers must devote relatively large amounts of space to packing stations. Such space may be better used for storing inventory or for other purposes. Further, use of an ODP system at each packing station may tie up significant capital in terms of equipment value.
In view of the foregoing, there remains room for improvement in the field of fulfillment.